


The Door

by silverwolf_fox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: Prompt: I’m your new neighbour and I got locked out, help!After a long shift at the hospital, Law just wants to crawl in bed. Thankfully, his neighbor has a creative solution to his locked door problem.





	The Door

“Goddammit.” Law’s forehead dropped against the door of his new apartment with a sharp thud. After a thirty-six hour shift at the hospital, the caffeine that had been keeping him alive was finally sending him to an inevitable crash, and all that stood between him and his bed was a door whose key was not in his pocket.

He lightly swayed on his feet, his body protesting every movement as he reached for his phone. Penguin wouldn’t mind hosting him until he could go back to the hospital and hopefully find his keys hiding in his office.

“You alright?” If Law hadn’t been so exhausted, he wouldn’t have reacted so strongly to the voice. His body jolted in surprise and earned a snicker from the newcomer. When he turned with a fierce glare, Law was actually frustrated to see an attractive man with fiery red-haired. He towered over even Law’s impressive height and was built with solid muscle.

Normally it would be a pleasant discovery about one of his new neighbors, but coming off his long shift, Law knew he looked like he’d just crawled out of his own grave.

“Just locked out,” he finally answered in a weary sigh.

“Easy enough,” the red head said. He pushed Law aside and gave him a cocky grin. “The name’s Kid,” he added before lifting his foot and forcing the door open with one well placed kick.

Time slowed for Law as he speechlessly watched the wood splinter and give way to allow the door to helplessly swing open. When his brain finally caught up and processed what just happened, he snapped, “What the hell was that?”

Kid shrugged. “I’m no good at lock picking.”

“So you kick in my door?!”

“Relax,” he said, not even trying to hide his amusement. “I can fix it.” Ignoring the furious curses Law was spitting at him, Kid pulled out his phone and punched in a number. Holding it up to his ear, he waited a moment while it rang. _“…Hey, Killer, I need some shit……..yeah, I did it again…..nah. Got a hot new neighbor.”_ Law bristled when Kid gave him a smug wink. _“You know where I live…The sooner the better.”_ He hung up and smirked at Law. “You’re welcome.”

Exhaustion all but forgotten, Law seethed. “‘You’re wel-’? This is your fault!”

“You can thank me for repairing your door by letting me take you out.”

The fucking audacity.

Dammit but Law fucking loved it, and he was gonna love fucking it out of Kid later.

“Fine.”


End file.
